The Law Of The Sky EV
by inolvidable23
Summary: Three months after "Law Of The Ground" everything is in peace till new problems rise and loyalties are put to test more than ever. Everyone had something to lose but...who will be the one to risk everything? Clexa.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hi! Here we are again with Law Of The Sky!

Thank you so much for the response to Law Of The Ground, you are amazing and I hope you like this second part too.

As always big thanks to WorldsUniverses for her help and take a look on her works. I promise you will like it.

Now, let the story begin!

* * *

 **Prologue**

The sun shone on their bed a soft warning for them to wake up, Their response to the warning was to move closer to each other, enjoying the touch of their bodies now glowing with warmth from the morning light.

At least until they heard shout coming from outside.

"Heda! Wanheda!" Young voices called.

Lexa opened an eye as she let out a breath, drawing Clarke closer to her. Who placed a kiss on her shoulder, returning the embrace her eyes still closed, with a smile playing on her lips.

"Heda! We have to train!" the voices almost whined.

Lexa opened both her eyes, smiling, before she kissed Clarke's hair. The blonde taking that moment to licked her neck before opening her blue eyes to look at Lexa.

"Your kids are calling you, Heda..." Clarke teased playfully.

Lexa felt her body get warmer when she heard the voice of the woman who held her heart. In the mornings, Clarke's voice was deep and strong turning Lexa crazy with desire, unafraid to show it.

She and Clarke had made love everyday, but still Lexa was unsatisfied, always wanting more. It was like a fury she couldn't control and, if she were honest, wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life like this.

"Wait outside!" shouted Lexa before she looked at her houmon. Leaning down to kiss Clarke without any warning. Making the blonde tremble when the Commander of the Grounders caressed her bottom lip with her tongue. Touching her waist with her long and soft fingertips.

This woman will be the death of her, Clarke was sure of it.

"Lexa..." whispered Clarke filled with desire.

"I have to go..." Lexa said, smile. "But I hope tonight I can end what we started here now."

"Oh, believe me, you will." said Clarke seriously. "Ai hod yu in..."

"Ai hod yu in, Klark. Otaim. " Lexa returned.

Clarke smiled while Lexa got up from the bed naked, green eyes staring at her shining with all the love she felt for Clarke looked back at her as if she was a goddess.

Who would have guessed that, Clarke, months before would be here now. Completely in love with the Commander, whose strong arms held her close, protected.

"Don't you have a meeting today?" asked Lexa as she put on her light armor to train with her nightbloods.

"Yes. I'm going to see my mother and Kane." said Clarke before she let out a breath. "They want to look for Jaha."

"Jaha?"

"Our prior Chancellor..." said Clarke. "He went with some people to look the City Of Light and now, my mother wants to find him...or his body."

Lexa didn't look at her but she tensed while she finished putting her glove on and then moved to put her hair in place.

"Do you need help?" asked Lexa.

"Yes, but I don't want to worry you till it's necessary." said Clarke before she smiled. "Don't worry, Heda."

Lexa turned to look at Clarke, then smiled before she kissed the blonde tenderly.

"Don't be too hard on them." whispered Clarke against Lexa's lips.

"One of them will be the future Commander, Clarke. I have to be." said Lexa before she smiled. "But thanks to your classes, they've gained some hard-headedness, so I think they will be fine."

Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa again to distract herself from the fact that Lexa was training future Commanders. One of who would take Lexa's place after her death and thinking about it broke Clarke's soul to pieces.

If she believed before that she couldn't live without Lexa, now she knew it with every fiber of her being to be true.

"Heda! Let's go!" The young voices came again."Wanheda! Stop doing naughty things to Heda!"

Clarke laughed before she let Lexa go. Watching as the Commander laughed, leaving their tent while Clarke breathed and got out of bed.

Life couldn't be better right now. All her friends were safe. She and Lexa loved each other, now more than ever. Everything was alright.

For the moment...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 _Peace never comes alone..._

 **Unknown Place**

Murphy had run head first into a tree knocking the wind from himself as he scrambled to get away from a large tiger looking to make Murphy its dinner.

Murphy was unsure how he always found himself in these types of situations.

He had left Jaha and his madness behind him and now Murphy was alone in the middle of nowhere; trying to get away from some mutant tiger that was not in the textbook in Earth skills class with Pike.

The tiger jumped trying to catch him but Murphy fell quickly to the ground, smiling as he rolled away from the sharp ready-to-rip-the-skin from his body claws and looking for a possible place to hide. There was a hole in the ground, it was Murphy's best bet to survive. Even if it may lead to his death.

He preferred to take his chances with possible death.

The tiger watched as Murphy ran towards the hole, jumping in before he could stop himself. The tiger growled in anger at losing his dinner. Barely able to enjoy his victory, before, Murphy found himself, falling on a rock as he hit the bottom, his ribs screaming in pain.

"Dammit..." he cursed loudly.

He tried to move but found he couldn't. Barely able to open his eyes as the blurry shaped grey thing swam in front of him. Slowly his vision cleared and he was able to make out a door which was opening slowly revealing a room similar to those on the Ark.

 _What is that?_ Murphy wondered as he tried to get up, but stopped, groaning as the pain in his ribs increased causing him to slowly blackout.

"Fuck...," Murphy whimpered as he felt his body growing tired as he began to lose consciousness. Before he completely gave into the blackening senses he remembered with singular determination the knowledge of something he possessed. His own strength.

He couldn't give up, not after all he did to survive.

"Fuck you...death…," muttered Murphy.

The last thing Murphy remembered is trying to get comfortable on the ground and let his tired body finally rest.

Lexa had a lot of things to do since becoming _Heda_ again, but she had to admit that the pleasure of teaching the _natblidas_ as she watched them grow was something she missed the most about being the Commander.

That and the fact she could see Octavia eat dirt by Indra's hand in the training field from time to time.

"Oh, come on..." Octavia groan after her fifth time on her ass.

"You have to keep your mind on the battle, _Oktevia_ , not on my son." scolded Indra.

"It's not my fault." pouted Octavia, looking towards the source of her ass pain.

"Why do you think he's here?" asked Indra.

Lexa smiled at Indra's obvious use of her son as a distraction for _Oketiva_ , leaving her self painfully open to all of Indra's attack. Knowing that eventually, the young _Skaikru_ warrior would grow tired of an aching bum, and learn how to focus. She just wasn't sure when as the young girl hit the dirt again.

" _Heda!_ "

Lexa turned to see her _natblidas_ running to her after their sparring session. She loved them all but if she was honest, Aden held a special place in her heart and the one she most wanted to succeed her someday. Aden was brave, honest, caring but firm in his will to protect his people and Lexa saw parts of herself and Anya every time she looked at him.

The boy smiled, throwing himself at Lexa. Usually, she would be able to catch him and hug him close. This time she felt her chest constrict like her heart was breaking and the air grow heavy as her lung felt as though they were collapsing making it impossible for Lexa to maintain herself as both fell to the ground.

" _Heda?Heda!_ " Aden cried worry coloring his features.

Lexa tried to tell Aden that she was fine and reassure the worry from the boy's eyes but she couldn't breathe and her chest felt like someone was trying to rip her heart out.

 _ **You will never be free of me...**_

" _Heda!"_

Lexa looked around, as she felt herself growing cold. Her heart pounding frantic in her chest as she fought to draw in a ragged breath.

"Indra! Octavia!" Aden called loudly.

She black out soon after Aden had called Octavia's name.

She hadn't seen Indra and Octavia running to her. Her world now covered in black as her mind was invaded by something dark and powerful that tried to overtake her.

 _ **I will kill you, Lexa...**_

–

Clarke stood in Lexa's war room in the capital city of Polis. After the great war, Skaikru, a number of Azgeda warriors that included both Echo and Ontari, relocated in hopes of starting a new life. Away from the cruelties that had haunted their individual worlds. The Skaikru were now part of everything concerning Grounder's society, including war plans, meetings, and social appearances. It was a new life and slowly becoming a better life, something she and Lexa work to improve for their people every day.

Each other's wrongs were forgiven. The Azgeda wouldn't be held accountable to for their past queen's evil ways. The Sky people wouldn't be blamed for the terror and havoc ALIE had caused and Lexa and her people would be forgiven for their withdrawal from the mountain.

Thinking of Lexa brought a smile to Clarke's lips. Knowing that everything the Commander did made her people love and respect her more. Lexa was adored. It was one of the many things that Clarke loved about her. Lexa used her strength to provide and protect all her people. Giving them hope for a brighter more peaceful future.

Just like Clarke wanted to do for all of them now.

"I don't think is a good idea, to send our people to find Jaha, mother." Clarke said.

"We need to know where he is." said Abby passing a hand through her hair.

"Why is this important?" asked Clarke. "Jaha is crazy and probably dead by now."

"We don't know that." said Kane crossing his arms over his chest. "Jaha is not an idiot and he's with Murphy. It's probable that they could have survived alone all this time."

Clarke breathed. She didn't believe that Jaha was dangerous but Murphy...he was dangerous and also in a very desperate state. Something that could only make his situation worse. It was probably best to find one of them before Murphy could possibly do something everyone may later regret.

"Then...," Clarke began.

"Doctor Griffin!" came the panicked sound of a young boy, before the owner rushed into the room.

Clarke recognized the young boy as one of the _natblidas_ that Lexa was training. Who appeared with tears in his eyes and a worried face that made the air hitch in Clarke's lungs.

"Aden..." said Abby.

"It's _Heda_! I don't know...I don't know what happened to her!" shouted Aden.

Clarke didn't bother waiting on more as she sprinted out of the war room. Followed closely by her mother and Kane until they got to the room that the two of them shared thanks to Indra's and Octavia's shouts alerting Clarke to Lexa's location.

"Breathe, Heda!" Clarke could hear O pleading, madly. "Come on, Heda...come on..."

Clarke made it to the room, blue eyes clouded with fear, making her way to Lexa's side pushing both warriors away in the process. Grabbing Lexa as she tried to look into her lover's greens eyes but finding only a lost look and Lexa's hand over her chest, over her heart.

"Lexa?" asked Clarke cupping her hands on Lexa's face. "Love, what's the matter?"

"K...Klar...k..." tried Lexa.

"Clarke...let me..." said Abby.

The doctor growled before pushing Clarke away from Lexa to place a hand on the younger woman's chest, feeling her heart. Abby breathed while touching Lexa's forehead with her free hand before looking at Kane.

"Get me a knife, Kane..." said Abby looking over at Octavia next. "Go to my lab and get the biggest needle you find!"

Clarke couldn't stop looking between her mother and Lexa while Lincoln held her, trying to calm her with his steady energy as Clarke tried to understand what was happening.

"Dammit...Kane, help me..." said Abby.

"What's wrong?" asked Kane giving her the knife.

"Her heart...stubborn woman. I told her to stop being reckless." said Abby.

Abby didn't hesitate before she made a little incision between the third and fourth ribs over Lexa's heart, letting blood flow for a short time cleaning the wound as Octavia entered the room again with the needle in her hand.

"Give it to me."

Octavia gave the needle to Abby and the doctor breathed before pushing the needle into the small cut removing a metal liquid for within her chest that made Clarke tremble from head to toe at the thought of possibly losing Lexa again overcame her.

Abby paused a moment before she removed the needle from Lexa's chest. Kane grabbed some clean linen to stop the bleeding until Abby could suture the wound. Everyone held their breath waiting for Lexa ragged breathed to return to normal again. Abby let out a relief breath as Clarke made her way over to Lexa to be wrapped in her waiting arms.

"She's fine now." Abby said using Kane as her support.

Clarke breathed resting her head on Lexa's chest, being mindful of her wound, closing her eyes listening to Lexa breath.

"Klark..." whispered Lexa.

"Shh...I will be demanding an explanation later, but for now rest." Clarke said in a playfully stern voice.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you before..." whispered Lexa again.

"Sleep, Lexa, please." said Clarke before she kissed Lexa's cheek.

Lexa sighed deeply before she fell asleep. When Clarke was sure that her lover was out she turned to her mother while Abby looked at her with regret.

"I want to know what happened here, mom, now." demanded Clarke.

Abby sighed cursing Lexa silently for leaving her to deal with this problem and explain it to a furious Clarke.

–

The next time Murphy woke up, he was aware of two things: the terrible pain in his body and a better vision of the place where he fell when he jumped into the hole.

He wanted to be exploring his surrounding, but the pain in his ribs was killing him. He wanted to do nothing more than lay where he was and not have to deal with anything.

"Fuck..." whispered Murphy to himself while he attempted to sit up.

He touched his ribs feeling to see if he had broken any, thankfully they just seemed to be very, painfully bruised. Murphy knew his body pretty well, he lived and worked alone, after all.

Murphy looked around the room and saw bottles of alcohol, walls covered in curtains and some couches that would be great to lay on if he could get to one of them.

Murphy recognized this place was a bunker but...what was this bunker used for on Earth? Maybe a safe place during the apocalypse? Was someone still on the ground before they came?

Murphy wasn't really sure, but he knew he could make this bunker his home. It had everything he needed to survive at the moment and was hidden from all the beasts out there.

"Fine...now I need something to dress my ribs." said Murphy to himself.

He ripped of one of the curtains from the walls and draped around himself like a tight bandage. Then he got a bottle of alcohol and with a little smile, he started to drink to forget the pain in his body.

 _Yes, this could be life..._

Murphy walked to a couch and lay there when he looked at what seemed a TV screen in front of him. He looked at it surprised, he hadn't see it before and the Ark was the only other place where he seen one. There was a message that was flashing on the screen which surprised him the most.

 _ **The fall of the sky is the destruction of the Earth...**_

Murphy wasn't sure what the message meant but he couldn't help but think that maybe, this, was just part of something that was possibly going to get worse and was waiting go off at any moment.

–

Clarke was angry. Abby didn't want to be the one at the end of that rage. However, she had little choice since the person who shouldered the real blame was the girl sleeping in her daughter's arms after nearly dying.

"Clarke, we never thought it could be this bad..." said Abby trying to stay calm as Clarke growled at her. "...I mean we thought we could control it so Lexa made me promise not to tell you anything."

"You see how well that worked." said Clarke before she looked at Lexa and kissed the chestnut hair, closing her eyes. "What's wrong with her, mom?"

Abby stared at a spot passed Clarke as she remembered when she found out about the defect to Lexa's heart. And how she and Heda had come to a tentative agreement about what to do about it.

"Her heart...has some residual traces of ALIE's metal liquid, the one she used to possess her victims, is still in her body," said Abby.

Clarke's eyes widened in surprise before she hugged Lexa closer to her body. Clarke looked at Lexa trying to use her body as a shield of sorts, defending her from any fear that now was surrounding Clarke about her mother's words.

"ALIE is still inside Lexa?" asked Octavia.

"No...,' Abby began slowly. "Not really and there isn't enough left to possess Heda, but the amount in her heart is causing Lexa problems, something that could be controlled if she just stopped being over exerting herself."

"She has to train the _natblidas._ " said Indra. "One day, after _Heda's_ dead, one of them will succeed her."

"She _won't_ die any time soon."

Clarke's voice was firm and no one was dumb enough to try and argue with her about it. Everyone who knew Lexa believed she possessed the strength and in her capacity to deal with this new problem and besides, they didn't want to upset Clarke more.

Clarke's sky eyes as she touched Lexa's hair and kissed her cheek told everyone what they needed to know.

"We will watch over her." said Kane. "She will be fine."

"Of course she will." said Clarke before she breathed Lexa's scent.

Because Lexa was _Heda_ and the strongest person they could ever meet and they knew that Lexa wouldn't give up easily. Her spirit was going to stay where it was, with Clarke because as the blonde promised...

 _ **If you die...I will die with you...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 _We never find what we want...or maybe we do..._

When Lexa awoke, she found herself surrounded by Clarke's essence and the brunette smiled when she felt blonde hair draped over her shoulder. She secretly loved times like this. Clarke was her safe place and sanctuary.

In moments like this, Lexa knew Clarke was the one for her. She was her strength and her life. Clarke was everything.

"Lexa...go back to sleep." Clarke said kissing Lexa's temple.

"I'm fine...," Lexa murmured.

"You're not fine. You had, for lack of a better word, a heart attack," Clarke stated hugging Lexa closer. "Why didn't you said anything before?"

Lexa closed her eyes. The truth was that she hadn't thought about it and was sure she would have be fine following Abby's instructions. She hadn't been prepared when Aden decided to jump into her arms as though he was again a young boy and not an almost man.

"I didn't want to worry you...," Lexa said instead.

"Lexa, you can't...," Clarke sighed before changing tactics. "Do you know how I felt when I saw you there?"

"Clarke..."

"No," interrupted Clarke, not letting Lexa continue. "The woman I love was barely breathing and I knew nothing about it. I couldn't do anything to help you." said Clarke closing her eyes as she relived the memories. "I though I was going to lose you, again."

"My spirit obeys you more than nature itself, _Wanheda_." said Lexa.

"What?" asked Clarke.

"You told me once that you needed my spirit where it is and...and it seems it obeys you." said Lexa.

Clarke let the tension go with a little laugh before she pulled Lexa face towards her, so she could kiss the brunette's forehead tenderly. The fear she felt hours before seemed to disappear and now, she only wanted to enjoy the peace she felt with Lexa by her side.

"You will need time to recover, Lexa." said Clarke. "Take a break from training the Nightbloods for a few weeks."

"I can't do that." said Lexa looking at pleading blue eyes. "One of them will be the next Commander when my end comes. I want them to be ready, Clarke. Choosing the new Commander is hard and to be the chosen is worse."

"Your spirit is the one who will choose and you can't control it." said Clarke.

Lexa knew that was true and the Spirit was giving her premonitions about what was about to happen for her people and the Nightbloods she was training. The Spirit was already choosing its new Commander. Lexa didn't want to scare Clarke that Heda was whispering of her death in her ear.

Not even when she knew she needed to tell Clarke soon.

"My job is to get them ready, Clarke. The Conclave is hard and some of them may not survive it," Lexa said, playing with Clarke's hand. "I'm trying to teach them what I know and get them ready no matter what happens."

Clarke breathed before she felt Lexa moving to put her head on the blonde's chest while Clarke kissed her head again, hoping to understand and accept that they were all living on borrowed time and there was nothing that could change it.

Lexa being the Commander, after all, had her own share of risks to her life.

"Let Indra or Octavia take your place just for a couple of days, please." Clarke pleaded. "I need to know you're fine. Then, I promise you can continue your training them."

"Clarke..."

"Do it for me, Lexa, please," the blonde implored softly.

After a moment of silence, Lexa kissed Clarke's shoulder, closing her eyes as she conceded to her lovers wishes. She felt Clarke hands grip her hips a little harder in response.

"Thank you..."

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, _houmon_." whispered Lexa.

Clarke smiled as seconds after she felt Lexa relax and fall asleep. The blonde rested her lips over the brunette's head, closing her eyes and letting Lexa's words burrow deep into her soul.

 _There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, houmon..._

"I feel the same way, Lexa...," Clarke breathed softly.

She had never thought she would feel a love as strong as this. One she was ready to fight for till her last breath, no matter what may happened.

Before they fell down to Earth, all they saw was darkness and if he was begin honest, he wasn't sure if, even now, they were going in the right direction.

"Sir? The soldiers are waiting for your orders." said a woman behind him.

He looked over his shoulder seeing his soldiers with a smile as he walked to them and the woman who was tied to a wall behind them.

"I swear it's true!" shouted the woman.

"I don't believe you, savage..." said the man.

He got his gun and shot the woman in the head, his soldiers were unaffected by the lifeless body slumped before them..

"Kill the rest and make sure you burn the bodies." said the man looking at the woman he had killed. "We have to be ready before the Commander or any of her generals learn about our plan."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked a soldier.

"It will work." said the man. "We will have _Wanheda_ and our people back on our side and the Commander will be dead along with the rest of these savages."

That was the plan. His promise and his only mission in life.

–

Echo's mission was to find Aden and bring him back to _Heda_. Echo found Aden close to the river hours after they heard what really happened to Lexa and that she would not be training with the Nightbloods for a time. The Ice warrior approached the older boy who looked to be crying. Bending down wordlessly, hugging him seeing the tears in his eyes.

"Aden, it will be fine," she spoke softly.

"Echo, I didn't...I didn't mean to hurt her..." Aden whimpered between sobs..

Echo hugged him tighter and looked at Bellamy who was watching them with kind understanding eyes not wanting to disturb the two and not wanting Aden to think he would be punished.

" _Heda_ is fine, Aden. She's strong." Echo assured.

"But I hurt her...is she going to have me killed?"

"No...Aden...of course not." said Echo with a bright smile.

Aden looked at her surprised while Echo helped him to get up and walk where Bellamy was waiting for them. Bellamy smiled and ruffed Aden's hair as the boy looked at them surprised and scared.

"Why isn't she's going to punish me?"Aden asked confused. "I hurt her..."

"She wants to tell you her reasons. Let's go to see her." said Bellamy sharing a look with Echo.

Aden looked between the couple before he turned trying to escape, but was grabbed by Echo by the collar of his shirt; forcing him to walk with them back to the tower.

"Calm down, little one..." said Echo.

"You're wrong...she is going to kill me…,"Aden whined, sacred.

"No she isn't," said Bellamy. "She just wants to talk to you."

Even if for them it was evident that Lexa only wanted to talk, Aden still felt scared. For Echo and Bellamy it just showed how much power Lexa had over the lives of her people. Causing them to admire her more because she still valued her people's lives even with dominion to decide the fates of those apart of this broken world.

"Aden!" called Octavia from the door of the throne room. "Are you ready?"

"She's going to kill me, Octavia..." said Aden trying not to start crying again.

"Ah...I don't think so...but Clarke did say something about making you go up and down the stairs of the tower ten times." said Octavia before she laughed when the boy paled and earning a punch from Bellamy in the arm.

"Let the boy alone, Octavia, he needs to be strong now." said Lexa hearing them clearlt from the open doors of the throne room.

Octavia smiled as they near the entrance, moving aside to let Aden go in first. Inside, Lexa sat on her throne with Clarke seated beside her holding Lexa's hand as if she was scared Lexa could disappear at anytime. Lexa called for Aden and the boy bowed when he approached his _Heda_ while Echo, Bellamy and Octavia joined with Indra, Abby, Kane, Lincoln and Raven around the room.

" _Heda_...I'm so sorry...I beg you mercy." said Aden.

Lexa smiled as she remembered why she wanted Aden to have the Commander's Spirit. His spirit was strong, he was loyal and caring with his people and his ideals were so much like Lexa's that she felt connected to him.

He was what Lexa wanted for her people.

The Commander looked around at her friends, something as _Heda_ she never thought she could have, surrounding her. She then looked over at Clarke, the love of her life. She didn't want to let them know what the past Commanders were telling her. Lexa knew that the end was not something one could stop. Clarke and the rest of her people where to close for Lexa to keep this secret from them for too long.

"I didn't call you here about what happened earlier, Aden. It was not your fault. It was mine." Lexa said looking at the boy who was obviously confused by her words, just as much as the others present.

Lexa breathed squeezing Clarke's hand, before she decided this was the best time as any to air her fears of the future.

"Aden, did the wind talked to you?" asked Lexa not wanting to delay this talk further.

Lincoln, Indra and Echo looked at Lexa in surprise knowing exactly what her question meant; while the rest of the room waited till Lexa explained what was happening.

" _Heda_..."

"Speak true, Aden." said Lexa in her best Commander tone.

Aden jumped, looked at the ground and then looked back at Lexa before he let a breath out.

" _Sha, Heda_..I have been having dreams of my Ascension Day." said Aden.

Lexa breathed while Clarke rose from her seat looking between them as the room fell silent for a moment. On one side there were sky people that were slow to understand why Lexa was so tense and on the other side, the grounders seemed ready to jump and protect Lexa from Aden as if the young man was an enemy.

"Lexa...is he your successor?" asked Clarke looking at her lover with worried eyes.

"One of them..." said Lexa without looking at her. "Aden, what kind of dreams are you having? Are they about my death or only your Ascension Day?"

" _Heda_...I don't think is wise to talk of this with your _houmon_ here." Aden said, quietly.

"My _houmon_ will hear this sooner or later, Aden," said Lexa still not looking at Clarke. "Speak."

Aden looked at Clarke who was close to exploding at this point trying to look into her wife's eyes while the rest of the room was filled with tension that was choking Aden.

"I only see fire and your body, Heda." said Aden looking at the ground again. "...then I feel my body fill with power and wake up."

"Thank you, Aden," said Lexa. "Go back to the novitiates dorm."

" _Heda_..."

"Go," Lexa commanded sternly.

Aden bowed once again before finally taking his leave, just as Lexa breathed waiting for Clarke reaction as her wife came to stand before her. Surprising Lexa by taking her face in her hands.

"This can't be true, Lexa." whispered Clarke looking in her wife's eyes. "Tell me it isn't true."

"They are dreams of the future, Clarke. Dreams that _Heda's_ novitiates get to prepare them for when my time comes." said Lexa looking at her wife unable to control her own fear. "I called Aden because he was having these dreams and it would give me an idea of how know much time I have..."

"Lexa..." said Lincoln.

"If he is already having those dreams...Lexa...?" Echo began rising from her seat beside Bellamy. "You know what that means, don't you?"

Lexa nodded. Indra looked at her rising suddenly from her seat surprising the sky people who were still trying to understand what was happening with Lexa and Aden's dreams.

"We don't have much time to get ready before that time comes, _Heda_." Indra said with a sad tone.

Realization finally dawned on Clarke as she leaned her forehead on Lexa's shoulder, crying from the weight of it. Seeing this, the rest of the room finally understood as well. Their Commander was saying goodbye and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

–

Weakness. Pain. Death.

Jaha fell to the ground on his knees unable to understand what was happening. It was night in the desert and he couldn't move. He was tired and hungry and his container of water was in a bad state, and was unable to drink too much without getting sick.

Even though he was severely in need of it.

He looked back over the steps of his journey, hoping all he done was not in vain. All of his people were dead and John Murphy had abandoned him fearing that he had gone crazy.

Jaha wasn't crazy. The City Of Light was real. He believed it, need to in fact, or he would go crazy.

He tried to walk but Jaha fell to the ground again, heaving a tired sigh. He didn't have strength to go on, leaving him to die here like an animal. Dead like Wells.

"Wells..." muttered Jaha, thinking he was seeing his son before him. The wind shifted turning the image of Wells to dust, a ripple of fear ran through him as he pictured his end.

I am going to die. He thought closing his eyes.

"Jaha...Jaha!"

Jaha tried to open his eyes... he knew that voice, it was a friend. It was...Pike.

"Jaha my friend, you're safe... I am here..."

Jaha wanted to smile when he was finally able to open his eyes seeing his friend, after hearing Wells tell him not to give up.

"Thanks...Wells..." Jaha murmured.

"Breathe Jaha, I got you." said Pike lifting a canteen of clean water to Jaha's lips.

Jaha gulped greedily at the liquid, as he felt his body coming alive again. Soon he was able to looked around him, not knowing what else to do as he drank, hoping Pike wasn't alone.

"Alone...?" Jaha croaked out.

"It's fine. I came with friends, Jaha...I will take you home."

"Can we...?" asked Jaha feeling his senses beginning to fail him.

"We are going back home, Jaha..." said Pike.

Jaha smiled before he finally let himself go as his friend Pike looked down at him with cruel eyes.

"Call Gideon and tell him we got one of them." said Pike.

Soon they will capture them all and the ground will be theirs.


End file.
